


Because Of Busby

by busbaby



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbaby/pseuds/busbaby
Summary: It's been almost a month I know guys!!!! I'm sorry, I've got into a habit now though and so I'll be updating much more frequently.





	1. Chapter 1

Patience Mount was gorgeous, she walked with power and authority, and Delia Busby was infatuated. As a surgeon she was permitted to wear, within reason, what she pleased to work, and if you asked Nurse Busby that was "totally unfair!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again sweetie, she can wear whatever she likes, and you're going to have to deal with it without going off to pleasure yourself." Delia shot daggers at Trixie."I do not!" she mutter walking away. "Besides Deels, how would Jenna feel if she knew you were lusting after another woman this way!" "I am not lusting!"

The outfit that was causing Delia much discomfort and acting as a rather large distraction from her duties today was a low cut maroon dress. It ended low thigh and with a black belt around the waist, exaggerated her curves perfectly.

"I'd kill for those shoes" Trixie thought to herself as the red head strode past barely giving her a second glance.

As Ms Mount did her rounds, Delia found herself with somewhat divided attention.

"Oh fuck me" she muttered in frustration having dropped her files.

"Is that an invitation?" Delia glanced upwards to see Ms Mount standing above her hands on hips with an eye brow raised.

"Do you plan to make a habit of disturbing my ward?" She extended a perfectly manicured hand. As a surgeon her nails were short and clipped but they were soft and well kept all the same. Delia accepted her hand.

"No, I'm sorry it won't happen again" Delia said composing herself and smoothing down her uniform.

"Nurse Busby isn't it?" Ms Mount said smirking. Delia nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have rounds to do."

As Ms Mount continued her rounds Delia made her way to Trixie and Barbara.

"Sweetie, I've never seen you so embarrassed..... It was hilarious." Delia swatted Trixie with the files. "Careful you don't drop them again, or will Ms Mount have to come to your rescue."

"Shut up Trixie"

Trixie and Barbara struggles to contain their giggles. 

"Back to work ladies" Ms Foster called from across the ward.

"You heard her girls." Trixie said as they split.

Examining the thermometer Delia had just taken from Mr Baker, she checked his notes again. "It seems your running a fever Mr Baker, I'm going to have to get Dr." The man nodded meekly before fainting.

"Can I get some help over here please" Delia shouted as his heartbeat slowed, she lowered his bed and she injected him with something to raise his blood pressure.

"His bp's dropping, he's running a fever and he fainted." Delia explained to the arriving doctors.

"Thank you Nurse" Ms Mount said as she took over.

"Right lets get him into theatre please, Nurse Busby with me. Dr Stevens scrub in." Ms Mount said following the patient.

"Me?"

"You heard me!" Ms Mount shouted. "Nurse Franklin will take over your patients for the rest of the day" Delia followed.

"I'm not qualified." Delia gushed as they scrubbed in.

"Observing and watching stats does not require any type of qualification but experience." she replied, pushing open the doors to theatre. "Good, I see he's already open, thank you Dr Stevens, I'll take it from here"

Delia watched as she cut away at the man.

"Suction, and how are the stats looking Nurse Busby."

"Heartbeat stable and bp improving"

"Good, and I've found the cause of the problem, shouldn't be too long, this won't be hard to fix."

\---

"Now Nurse Busby, was that so hard?" Ms Mount said as they cleaned themselves up after theatre.

"Sweetie!" Trixie squealed "How was theatre"

"Well-"

"Alright, attention everyone." Ms Mount said clapping her hands. "As you know the annual hospital review party is tomorrow night, and me and Ms Foster have decided that we require good representation as a ward so attendance is mandatory."

There were squeals from various Nurses including Trixie.

"YAY!" She said clapping her hands. "Now Deels, you have no excuse, you HAVE to come"

Delia groaned. She hated hospital party's, there were too many gossiping and judgemental nurses and she would have to dress nicely. Trixie on the other hand loved an excuse to dress up and go out but most importantly she loves an excuse to get drunk. She'd successfully talked Barbara into going weeks ago. Delia thought about what hell it would be.

"We have a lot of work to do tonight if your going to look presentable tomorrow"

"And what is that supposed to mean Trixie?"

"Shut up and come with me!" She said and she continued to gush about what Delia could wear the entire way home.

The entire next day, Delia dreaded what the evening would bring and when she was stood in front of the mirror she was still not excited.

"Deels! Get dressed so I can do you hair" Trixie shouted from the other room where she was getting dressed. Delia sighed and picked up her dress from her bed. Once dressed she examined herself in the mirror. Trixie had picked her out a velvet floor length dress, with a slit revealing up to mid thigh. It was backless but the shoulders were covered with silver lace.

"Trixie! I am uncomfortable in this dress, I don't think it covers me properly" Trixie appeared at the door.

"Of course it doesn't, that's the point. Now sit" She said patting the bed. As Trixie did Delia's hair Barbara came in.

"Girls, I feel really sick, can you make excuses for me?" Trixie removed the curlers from Delia's hair.

"Barbara Gilbert I hate you but as Delia is coming, you are forgiven. All done, oh Delia you look beautiful."

"Thank you Trixie!" A honk came from outside

"Come on Ollie is here time to go."

"Trust you to find a date to this thing" Delia rolled her eyes.

"Well I did tell you to bring Jenna!"

"She said she was busy" Delia said as she shut the door to Ollie's hatchback.

As they pulled up outside the hall which had been rented for the event, Delia's thoughts of hell were confirmed.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighed as they headed inside.

"I'll get us a drink." Delia said making her way to the bar. She lent over the bar and called to the bartender ordering drinks for the 3 of them.

"Make that 4 please" Delia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms Mount!" She exclaimed startled.

"Please call me Patsy tonight. You look lovely"

"Thank you, you look stunning" Delia stuttered. And she meant it, she was wearing a dark green dress, it clung to her curves and was also slit up the side showing a lot of thigh. Delia's breath caught in the back of her throat as she took in the sight.

"We need photo's of our ward team" Patsy said downing her drink. "I've gathered the others its just you we're missing so come on." Patsy said leading Delia over to the others.

Patsy and Ms Foster were ordered to stand in the middle surrounded by the doctors and then the nurses, but Patsy pulled Delia next to her.

"No-one will know" Patsy winked. For the photo Patsy rested her hand on Delia's lower back causing her to breath in sharply and blush just as the photo was taken.

"Oh great, now I'll look like a deer caught in head lights" she muttered.

"I'd like a word with my nurses please" Patsy shouted over the band which had started playing. As the nurses gathered round, Delia weaved her way over to Trixie to explain the past few minutes.

"Nurse Franklin are you listening to me?" Patsy snapped as she was interrupted by yet another squeal from the girl. Trixie nodded blushing slightly as the other nurses turned to look at her.

"Good! Now as I was saying, as part of a new training scheme, you are required to work in other countries. Now I have found an English Speaking Hospital in Spain and so all nurses will be working over there for a week and their nurses will be coming here. More details will be available shortly but for now, enjoy the party" she finished.

"Spain! Delia do you know what's in Spain?!" Trixie said pulling Delia aside.

"Topless men?" Delia guessed.

"Correct!" Trixie said jumping.

"I can barely walk in these heels I'm wearing, I don't know how you're jumping in those." Delia said examining her own black heels. Suddenly Ollie appeared at Trixie's side, he placed his hands and then a kiss on her shoulders and Trixie turned to face him. Barely 5 seconds had passed until Trixie had shoved her tongue down his throat and Delia was stood there awkwardly.

"I'm going outside!" She shouted at Trixie who wasn't listening. Delia made her way outside making a quick stop at the bar to grab a drink. She stood in the cool evening breeze and drank her drink. She had a quick conversation with a passing nurse before heading back inside.

"Are there shots at this bar?" She shouted at the bartender, who nodded before producing 6 shot glasses and filling them for her.

"Thanks" She said picking up the first one. She shook her head and moved onto the next. With only two left she stood up from the bar stool.

"You can handle your stuff I see" Patsy said strolling over and picking up the remaining two. She drank one herself and handed the other to Delia.

"I'm friends with Trixie, she thinks it's a hobby" She gestured at the bartender for more shots and 6 more appeared. Patsy watched amused as Delia did the first 3 with ease.

"I'm expected for a consultant photo, but I'll be back" Delia watched her walk away mesmerised before turning back to her shots.

"Nurse Franklin has just left with that Doctor from the ED, she told me to too you" Patsy shrugged arriving again.

"There goes my ride"

Patsy sat down and her dress rode up and Delia couldn't help but stare. Patsy smirked at the younger woman's reaction.

"I can give you a lift if you'd like." Patsy said. "But I have to stay until the end"

"I guess I could drink some more until your done."

"Maybe you shouldn't, your pretty drunk already" she said. "Come and dance instead" She said standing up and offering her hand to Delia.

Delia downed the rest of her drink before taking her hand. Patsy placed her arms around Delia whose heart beat quickened. Patsy lent down to whisper into Delia's ear.

"You're going to need to put your arms around me if you want to dance" her breath was warm against Delia's neck and it made her shiver.

Delia placed her arms around Patsy and they started to move together.

Patsy slid her hands down Delia's back as they danced causing Delia to go weak at the knees.

"Perhaps I could sneak off a little early" Patsy whispered. She guided Delia outside and opened the door to a white jaguar coupe. Patsy drove the car, directed by Delia to her apartment. Despite having drunk a lot the journey was smooth and she was clearly unfazed by the alcohol.

"Well here we are" Patsy said as the car slowed to a stop. Delia undid her seat belt and looked at Patsy.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked slowly. Patsy smiled but shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month I know guys!!!! I'm sorry, I've got into a habit now though and so I'll be updating much more frequently.

Jenna Green was Delia's childhood sweetheart, they had been each other's first kiss, first time, first love and well first everything. Sure there had been others over the years, but they always found their way back to each other and Jenna had convinced Delia that this was because they were in love.  

Delia stood on Jenna's door step, she was a few years younger than Delia but her sharp mind made her an equal match in arguments and she would not be pushed around. Jenna was very much the alpha of their relationship. They had moved together to London when Jenna decided she wanted to  become a lawyer, both eager to get out of the small Welsh town they'd grown up in. 

Jenna opened the door sleepily and smiled. "Hey Deels." Her clear grey eyes creased in the corner as she closed the door behind Delia and sat next to her on the sofa. Blonde waves tumbled down the girls shoulders, though they were yet to be touched by a brush they still fell in sheets that made the younger women beautiful.

Delia kissed her girlfriend lightly as a means of greetings and then set about making breakfast for them. They ate opposite each other, they were for the most part silent, each enjoying the mere presence of the other. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it Friday night" Jenna said at last sipping her coffee. Delia smiled at the memory of the evening "that's alright, I found someone to spend the evening with." She blushed. Jenna raised an eyebrow at this response "should I be worried?" she joked. "Oh yes," Delia retorted "I do hope you're not afraid of competition?" She asked a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Jenna's face clouded over.

"Of course I don't like competition" she snapped "you belong to me, I shouldn't need to fight anyone for you" she said putting her coffee down. 

Delia smiled nervously, "it was just a joke" she said quietly. Jenna stood up taking her plate back into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, you think it's funny to play with my emotions like that do you?" Jenna asked from the other room. "Jenna, you know that's not what I wanted to do" Delia pleaded.

Lately, they had been like this a lot, arguing over nothing. Delia would be the one to apologise, it would eat her up all day but when she would go to apologise Jenna would have already forgotten the argument, it was always the same.

"I better go" Delia said faintly. Jenna said nothing and just turned to watch her leave."You're welcome for breakfast by the way" Delia called out as she shut the door behind her. 

All day at work Delia thought back to how Jenna had gotten angry over her joke. Jenna had gotten angry at just the idea of Delia with someone else, she really did love her didn't she, she smiled at the thought.

"Something funny?" Ms Mount asked as Delia stood grinning in the middle of her ward. Delia snapped back to the ward. "Nothing in particular no, I was just thinking about-", "about a patient?" Ms Mount guessed knowing full well she was about to say that she was thinking about anything other than work. "Yes, of course" Delia gushed, before hurrying off to get back to work. 

Delia unlocked the door to Jenna's house with her key, before pushing open the door. She'd spent a lot of her day planning the perfect apology and so had gone in pursuit of Jenna but she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so Delia headed towards her bedroom. She slowed as she neared her bedroom door, there was no doubt about it, Jenna was in there..... but she wasn't alone. 

Delia threw the door open angrily. Jenna said astride someone who was laying on the bed and they were making out, both naked. "Jennifer Green!" Delia shouted fiercely. Jenna's head whipped around just to see Delia slam her bedroom door. "Oh shit" Jenna hurriedly pulled on her dressing gown. "You" she whispered to the girl in her bed "Out of the window now!" she threw the girls clothes at her and pointed at the window. 

She ran after Delia who was busy kicking the sofa. "Deels listen" She began, slowly approaching the angry welsh girl. "No, you listen" She said bitterly. "Just this morning you were angry with me about a joke about this kind of thing. And here you are sleeping with someone else. You're fucking hypocrite and I hate you" Jenna tried to interrupt her but failed as Delia continued, this time sounding more hurt than angry. "How could you Jenna?" She asked her voice cracking and weakening. "Delia, it was nothing, she means nothing to me." Jenna dared to step closer. "You are all that matters to me" Jenna rested her hand on Delia's cheek. "Don't touch me!" Delia spat abruptly. She threw her keys across the room, "Have your keys back and have that woman in your bed. Hell, have whoever you want because you can't have me!" Delia shouted making her way towards the front door. 

"Delia, it was a mistake, please come back. I'm sorry" She begged. "Let's talk about this." Delia spun around "oh fuck off!" and with that she slammed the door. 

As soon as Delia got home she shut her phone off and cried. She ignored Trixie and Barbara's concern from behind the door and just cried. She barely slept and when she did it was weak and restless. She didn't come out of her room for breakfast and she certainly didn't come out for work. Trixie and Barbara left eventually having made themselves late trying to coax Delia out of her room. She turned her phone on and looked at all the missed calls from Jenna. She deleted her voicemails and texts without reading or listening to them. She opened Ms Mount's contact and sent her a text,

{Calling in sick, probably won't be in tomorrow either. - Nurse Busby}

Delia pushed her phone onto her bed and went for a drink. Her mouth was dry and she felt empty. She ate her toast dry and drank a glass of water before going back to her room. She had a collectively received 5 texts Trixie and Barbara, which she ignored. There was another from Jenna, she deleted the text then her number, before deciding that wasn't good enough and blocking her number. She scrolled through her other notifications before noticing a text from Ms Mount, she opened it and stared at it blankly not really taking it in.

{Moping is not the way to go, I'll need you in tomorrow. - Ms Mount}

Delia groaned, Trixie and her fucking gossiping, she made a mental note to confront Trixie about blabbing her private life to anyone who would listen. She didn't reply, instead texting Trixie.

{Learn to keep your mouth shut!}

A reply came in immediately, 

{I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about xx}

Delia hurled her phone at the wall in frustration, then she began to cry, the tears taking over her body in big waves. She hated Jenna Green, but more than that she hated herself. She knew that if she let herself talk to Jenna then she would find herself forgiving the younger girl. She was really all she had ever known and up until now she had always been safe, the easy way, a relationship that Delia could always rely on. 

Delia let the exhaustion take over her and she fell asleep, fully dressed and on the floor, right next to her bed.  

Getting up for work the next day was hell, Delia woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She mumbled languidly. "Nurse Busby" Came a sharp voice, Ms Mount was on the other end of the phone, "I think you need to be up if you're going to make it in time for your shift". Delia rolled over and looked at the time. "It's half past bloody 6" Delia moaned "I don't need to be up for another hour". "Well you won't be late now will you" She said before hanging up. 

Delia dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, and once she was clean and dry she put on her nurses uniform and met Trixie and Barbara in the kitchen. "Oh sweetie, it's great to see you." Trixie said launching herself at Delia, who in return held her tightly. "Now please can you tell us what's wrong" Barbara urged. And so over while they ate their breakfast Delia told them. By the time she was done, tears were streaming down her face. Trixie and Barbara comforted her from either side. "I never liked her." Barbara thought aloud. "Neither" Trixie agreed. "After work tonight, it's just us and a bar!" And that was that. 

Delia managed to lose herself in work for a few hours until lunch. After getting a coffee from the canteen, she headed to the changing rooms to grab her lunch from her locker. Upon opening her locker she saw the photos she had yet to take down of her and Jenna. She wiped her eyes and unpinned the first photo from her locker. It was taken when the girls were teenagers after one of their first dates. Jenna had kissed Delia on the cheek unexpectedly and this resulted in Delia being a dark shade of red in the photo. Delia ripped it in half and let the pieces flutter to her feet. She kicked the bottom of her locker angrily, how could Jenna do this to her.

Patsy walked into the changing rooms, over the past week her office was being redone and so she had been forced to store her things in a locker. She noticed that Nurse Busby was at her locker, "How are we feeling today?" She asked the nurse. As the younger woman turned to face her she noticed her tear stained face and the ripped photo at her feet. She ventured closer, "Are you okay, Delia?" She asked, hoping the use of the girls first name made it seem personal and like she cared. She'd taken a liking to the nurse and it did something to Patsy's insides to see her like this. 

"I suppose you've heard rumours" Delia sniffed, thinking back to seeing Trixie gossiping and then glancing at her numerous times. Patsy shrugged "the odd thing, but I try not listen too much, maybe you could tell me what's going and then I'll see how it relates to what I've heard" Pasty sat on the bench and Delia joined her telling her the basics of the last few days.

"I told Jenna that I hated her" Delia whispered with tears in her eyes. "And you know the worst thing, I meant it!"

Patsy comforted Delia as best she could, the younger nurse looked up at her through her dark lashes, they had stuck and matted together from her tears.

"She slept with someone else Delia, and that is unforgivable" she paused bending down to try and catch Delia's gaze. "But hate is a very strong word."

Delia sighed "It's not strong enough! Each time we get back together she says she'll change and she never does! This is it, this time it is the end." Patsy leant back, she had done this to the girl, but could she come clean, could she tell the nurse that she had slept with Jenna, that it had been her in Jenna's bed that day? 

Delia looked at Patsy with blurry vision she had her eyes closed and looked deep in thought. She looked very beautiful and this was most definitely what Delia needed to get over Jenna. 

Patsy took a deep breath and prepared to tell the truth but she was interrupted by Delia's soft lips against her own. Patsy would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of the younger nurse in this way, but she was too vulnerable and too exposed. Patience Mount was a bitch in relationships but even she couldn't take advantage of someone like this. She stood up breaking the kiss, and walked over to the ripped photo. Placing the peices inside Delia's locker, she closed it and made for the door of the changing room. "I'm sorry Delia" was all she could manage.

That night Delia, Trixie and Barbara got absolutely smashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, please leave feedback for me so that I can improve!! And if you enjoyed it then please make sure to give it a big thumbs up *YouTuber voice*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Gracie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to be 3 weeks since I last updated.... But it's here now so :)

Gracie Martin was the utter contraste of Patsy Mount in almost every way, the only area in which they didn't differ was their sexuality. Being two of only a few gays at the all girls school, the girls had stuck together. They'd tried it out with each other but decided they were better off as friends.

"So what's this girl's name then?" Gracie said over lunch, Gracie sat opposite Patsy on the island they had in the kitchen. Patsy put down her cutlery and finished her mouthful, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gracie also worked at the hospital but on cardiothoracics, they were both Consultants and pursuing the same career had allowed them to maintain their close friendship

"You're in one of those moods almost as though you're pining, is it that little nurse?" Gracie asked eagerly leaning over the table. "I have many nurses Gracie" Patsy acknowledged exasperated. Gracie smirked "Oh, I know you do, and most of them end up in your bed" Patsy glared at Gracie. "So which one has caught your eye now? Is it that Irish one?" Gracie teased before continuing to eat innocently.

"She's Welsh actually." Patsy replied bluntly. "But yes, it is about her, she kissed me yesterday." 

Gracie looked confused. "And so the problem is?" 

Patsy sighed "I didn't kiss her back" Gracie gasped "Patience Mount turning down an attractive young woman. I do believe that's a first." She retorted sarcastically before putting her knife and fork down and pushing her plate to one side. "You were not there, the circumstances were quite improper and it would have been totally wrong." Patsy justified. "Even I could see that wasn't the time, but I will get her." 

"Want to put money on that, because I think that you're techniques are slipping." Gracie said standing up and flopping onto the sofa in the adjoining living room. "My techniques are most definitely not slipping." Patsy said from the table. "So let's say £10?" she suggested.

"You sound doubtful, £50 and I'll give you a week to seduce her?" Gracie proposed. Patsy nodded, "Alright, this shouldn't be too hard"

Gracie laughed at her air of confidence, she knew that Patsy really liked this nurse but much to Gracie's discontent, it was making her jealous. It had been a joint decision of her and Patsy's to end their relationship, and none of Patsy's other "friends" made her feel like this. 

Patsy headed for the door "I have to be at work in just under an hour, do you have a shift too?" she asked pausing at the door frame. "No but I could do with getting some paperwork done. Besides I want to see you flirt with that nurse." 

"I was going to offer you a lift but now I'm not so sure" but Gracie just laughed "give me 10 minutes to change and then we can go" 

Patsy stood at their front door keys in hand and wondered whether Nurse Busby actually liked her, or had she been a rebound for Jenna, although she still couldn't shake the image of the effect she'd had on Nurse Busby at the hospital party. Patsy rarely slept with someone at their own house, she preferred bringing them back to her and Gracie's place where she found the wealth it showed made the women more attracted to her. But Jenna had told the taxi driver where to go, she was a more dictating partner than she'd had in awhile and that was where things went wrong. When Patsy was in control things didn't go wrong, at least not often.

As they pulled up outside the hospital, Gracie leaned over to place her hand on Patsy's knee. "I would say good luck, but that outfit even makes me want to have sex with you." Patsy smirked, "You'd have sex with a dog if it put on a dress." She said getting out of the car. "Well I've slept with you before" Gracie quipped before receiving a dirty look from Patsy. 

While the girls were parting ways to head to different departments, Gracie leaned to kiss the other woman on the cheek "Good luck darling, I'll be up later, probably to laugh at you." Patsy fixed Gracie with a glare before stepping into the lift, "Bye Gracie."

\--

Delia was already hard at work when Ms Mount arrived, when she stepped onto the ward Delia glanced up and noticed she was showing more thigh and way more cleavage than usual and although Delia didn't know it, Patsy had dressed that way purely for Delia's benefit. Patsy strode past Delia, quirking up one side of her mouth as she passed, which made Delia blush slightly, then turn away to hide it. 

All day Patsy fluttered around Delia, she re-did her hair in front of her at least twice. This process involved shaking her hair out and then reaching upwards to tie it up, this pulled the material around her already tight dress even tighter and was ultimately an all round stirring experiencet for Delia. 

While the evening was arriving, Gracie made her way up to Patsy's ward to see how she was faring. She watched with pleasure and amusement as Patsy walked by Delia slowly, making sure she was seen. She flittered over to Patsy, "May I suggest talking to her?" She asked, her voice tinged with hilarity and teasing. Patsy faked a laugh "Hilarious" she muttered "I'm doing that so tha she may be attracted to me, before I go talk to her" Patsy resolved. "Oh I'm sorry, did I imagine her kissing you?" Gracie paused for a reaction before shoving Patsy towards the younger woman "Go talk to her!"

Patsy, not wanting to be defeated, made her way over to Delia. She took a deep breath and let her confidence wash back over her like a wave. She could do this!

"Nurse Busby, could I have a word in my office please?" She asked, glad that her office had been fit to return to when she had arrived at work earlier that day. Before receiving a response from the rather flushed Nurse, Patsy headed for her office. She swung her hips more than usual, and hoped that it would draw Delia's attention. Patsy had no idea what she was planning to need to talk to Delia about, but she hoped that the pressure of the moment would guide her as it often did.

Patsy sat down in her chair just as Delia closed the door, she motioned for her to sit down as well and to stop hovering nervously by the door. 

"If this is about yesterday then I'm really sorry, I was just so upset and I was fre-" Delia gushed suddenly. A few strands of her hair were hanging around her face and her eyes were red and tired. This girl was exhausted. "Slow down there please Nurse" Patsy interrupted, "Don't worry about the kiss, it doesn't bother me. What does bother me however is how tired you are, you shouldn't be working in your state, you are going to make a mistake."

Delia opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced Patsy again "I think that you should go home and sleep, is Nurse Franklin able to drive you home?" Delia shook her head, "She's got a later shift, so she's probably still sleeping." Patsy stood up and grabbed her bag and keys from her desk. "Go and get changed then and I shall see you outside the hospital when you're ready." She held the door open, indicating that there would be no discussion on the matter, and then swiftly followed Delia back onto the ward. 

"Are you serious?!" Gracie mouthed at Patsy from across the ward. Patsy just shrugged with a lopsided smile and mouthed "talent" back at her. As they passed her, Gracie pulled Patsy to the side, "how am I going to get home?" She implored. "Get a taxi" was the brisk reply before Patsy walked off.

Patsy lit a cigarette as she waited for Delia outside the hospital, rolling it between her fingers between drags. Most smokers wanted to quit but every time she held one between her slim fingers, it made her forget. It pacified her and inhaling the fumes and letting them take over her senses was just the hit she needed She knew they were damaging her body, of course she did she wasn't an idiot, but the damage they were causing was much less than the mental damage she would receive if she didn't smoke. 

 

Delia watched as Patsy took a deep draw and slowly blew the smoke out. Who knew that someone could look so attractive while smoking. Patsy caught her watching and dropped the remainder of her cigarette to the floor, crunching it underfoot she walked towards Delia. "You'll need to remind me where you live, I was quite intoxicated last time I drove there." She said passing Delia by and opening her car door. "Of course," Delia agreed hurrying after her.

Apart from the Delia giving directions, little was said between the two, but thanks to the radio which Patsy turned on almost immediately, the silence wasn't awkward. Upon on turning down Delia's street, both woman noticed a figure hanging around outside her house, but only as they drew very near could it be known that it was Jenna who was waiting for Delia. "Keep driving," Delia ordered, surprising herself and Patsy with her tone of voice, "take me anywhere else, but please, I can't face her right now." Patsy nodded, very willing to oblige, "I know just the place," she replied calmly. 

Looking out of the window, Delia watched as the houses got larger, the cars got classier and the driveways got longer. Patsy slowed down in front of a large house. A car was parked in the driveway, and Patsy pulled in next to it. Patsy looked sideways at Delia, happy to see the impressed look on her face. "Now you know where I live." She paused as she got out of the car. "Fancy a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, but I am way too tired to proof read, but its midnight and I thought you guys might want an update... Also I rushed the last few paragraphs so I could post it. I am sooo tired, I'll proof read in the morning, meanwhile let's hope I didn't make any drastic mistakes :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heyyyyy, it's been almost 2 months since I last updated. But don't worry, because I have excuses, first of all I've been hiking the countryside for 2 weeks. And also I've been travelling around various countries. So there you go excuses made, please enjoy :)

Patsy placed a glass down in front of Delia who was perched on the end of the sofa, glancing around, a mixture of fear and awe fought for control inside of her. Patsy watched amused as she carefully picked up the drink and sipped it. "You don't have to be so dainty Nurse Busby, the house may be expensive but the glasses certainly aren't." She laughed and Delia flushed a rather dark shade of crimson. " I'm sorry to be such a pain, I hope I'm not in the way. " She apologised again. It had taken Patsy a bit of time to get her in the house and to accept her hospitality. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was a facebook message from Jenna. She stared down at the beautiful blonde woman whose face was now filling the screen, maybe she should let her explain. "You're not going to reply to that are you?" Patsy asked, " Moreover why haven't you blocked her on social media? " Delia felt embarrassed at the other woman's questions, it wasn't any of her business. Delia ignored the Consultant's words and opened the message,

Deels, you don't know how much this is killing me, what I did was awful I know that, just hear me out let and me explain.....

She started to type out a message,

Jenna..... I don't know what you could possibly have to say.......

Ugh god, Jenna is so bloody difficult, Delia thought to herself before turning her phone off and threw it across the room. "Oh my god Ms Mount I'm so sorry!" She said as it hit the wall. "Don't worry about, and please call me Patsy!" She insisted. Delia nodded "okay... Patsy" she tried hesitantly , "Jenna will probably be gone by now, I should be going." She stood up. Patsy blocked her and stopped, their bodies inches apart, "Nonsense..." Patsy breathed, " you'll stay here tonight, i'll look after you"

Delia stuttered "Look after me?" Patsy nodded, "Exactly." She reached out for one of Delia's hands, " That girlfriend of yours, what she did to you was awful, " before she could finish Delia interrupted, forcefully saying that she was no longer her girlfriend. "Perfect," Patsy smiled, before bridging the gap between them and kissing Delia. 

They kissed slowly and softly, lips on lips, one of Patsy's hands made their way to Delia's hair, the other came to rest on Delia's cheek. 

A hundred thoughts flashed through Delia's mind, she'd imagined this a thousand times, maybe it was because things were raw with Jenna, or because Patsy had turned her down the other day, but she wasn't comfortable doing this.

Delia broke away "God! I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression the other day, I'm sorry, but...." Rejection flashed across Patsy's face briefly, maybe sleeping with this woman would be harder than she thought. She nodded though "I'm so sorry, I thought... never mind what I thought, I apologise. Please stay though won't you, it's getting late and I'm a bit too tired to drive you home?" She asked, a little time alone would be all she needed to win the beautiful Welsh girl over. Delia nodded. 

And so Patsy led her to the guest bedroom, showing her where the master bedroom was on the way "in case she needed anything" Patsy had said. "Well here we are, feel free to use the shower, just be up by 7 if you want breakfast" she smiled before handing her some old pyjamas and then closing the door behind her. 

Delia sat tentatively on the bed, 7 o'clock was too early for her, especially on her day off. She reached into her pocket for her phone to text Trixie and Barbara the situation she was in, before realising her phone was still laying on the floor of Patsy's living room. She changed into the borrowed pyjamas, and slowly opened the guest bedroom door, peering around the door, she heard that Pasty was in the shower and started down the stairs to retrieve her phone. 

She sat on the sofa examining it for damage, and then checking for messages,

"When I got home and heard Patsy in the shower, I assumed you'd be in there with her." A voice came from the doorway. Delia, feeling as though she was doing something she shouldn't be doing, dropped her phone and stood up suddenly,

"P..pardon?" She said shocked by the accusation. 

"Oh excuse me, I was just thinking out loud, apologies if I've made you uncomfortable" The figure said stepping into the light, and a beautiful blonde woman. She was slender, thinner than Patsy, with an angular face and two green sparkling eyes. They were so light and they danced brighter as they watched Delia squirm. 

"Sorry but who are you?" Delia asked quietly. The woman laughed warmly, "Again sorry, I've heard about you, but you have no reason to know me." She crossed the room and shook Delia's hand, "Gracie, Gracie Martin. I work in the hospital too, I live here with Pats." Delia smiled, before worrying about intruding, she didn't want to inconvenience someone she didn't even know. "Oh God, I hope I'm not in the way, Ms Mount said I could stay the night." 

"Nonsense, it's perfectly okay. Only when Pats offered she probably wanted you to sleep in her bed......... relax I'm only joking darling." Gracie chuckled, "I'm going to go to bed, I'm working early tomorrow." She yawned. Delia stayed and texted her friends, before heading back upstairs herself.

Delia barely slept that night, she'd been drooling over Ms Mount for months, and here she was turning her down. What was wrong with her, was it just the shock? Ms Mount was probably expecting to sleep with Delia tonight,  and isn't that what Delia had wanted for a while now? Although Patsy had a bit of a reputation, Delia never thought that she would be a target of her charms, Patsy probably hoped to add her to a long list of women before her.Delia couldn't guess the number of woman Patsy had been with, whereas with Delia, you could count them on one hand and still have room for more. 

She got up early after a few hours of restless sleep and showered, even the guest bathroom in this place was gorgeous. Delia wondered how much the pair actually made to be able to afford this. She padded downstairs wrapped up in one of the soft salmon guest towels to get a drink, checking the time, it was half past 6, and yet when she reached the kitchen, there was Patsy fully dressed leaning against the counter. 

Delia took in her long hair tied tight into a high ponytail and her running shorts revealing long toned legs with an intake of breath. Not to mention she was only wearing a sports bra, which was displaying her tight stomach muscles. In quite the same fashion, Patsy looked Delia up and down as she stood there in only a towel held rightly around her. As to be expected, Patsy composed herself the quickest, 

"I thought I heard the shower going, I was just going for a run, I wouldn't mind waiting if you'd care to join me." She beamed hopefully . Delia shook her head "Morning runs really aren't my thing if you don't mind me staying here?" She said self consciously pulling the towel around her more. "Of course not, perhaps you could make breakfast while I'm gone?" Patsy suggested and was pleased to receive a more enthusiastic answer to her second proposal. " Great, well I'll see you in around 20 minutes then" she said grabbing her keys and phone. "Bye" came the Welsh reply as she went to get dressed. "Oh Delia, there's some clothes in the my bedroom if you'd like to borrow some, feel free to wear whatever." Patsy shouted before shutting the front door. 

Delia towel dried her hair and stood in front of Patsy's open wardrobe in just her underwear. Her room was stunning, her king sized bed stood proudly in the centre of the room, book shelves lined an entire wall holding at least a few hundred books. Delia being a good few inches shorter than Patsy knew she was going to struggle to find something that would fit. She decided that shorts would be good as they wouldn't be too long, so she picked out a pair of denim shorts. Then she grabbed a cropped black top, it would fit her like a normal t-shirt. She also borrowed a pair of trainer socks, to keep her feet warm. 

She tied her hair up and washed her hands, Barbara was the only one who cooked in their flat anymore, but Mumma Busby had not let her leave home without teaching her a thing or two, There was plenty of eggs in the fridge, so scrambled eggs it would be.

She was still cooking when Patsy returned from her run, and Patsy was pleasantly surprised to walk into the kitchen and see Delia's figure from behind swaying to the music she was playing from her phone. A nice smell filled the air and suddenly she remembered how hungry she was. "Mhmmm smells good." She commented, " I'm going to get changed and then we can eat and talk about Spain. " She smiled, making Delia jump. She switched the music off and returned the smile, saying something about it being almost ready. 

The ladies sat opposite each other for breakfast, and Delia placed a plate down in front of them and then a mug. "I made coffee, I didn't know how you took it, so it's still black" Delia stated, before taking a sip of her own milky coffee. "Lucky for you. I take it like this," Patsy smiled and took a bite from her plate. They made small talk over breakfast about Patsy's run and Delia's amazement of the house. " I see you found something to wear, " Patsy said as she placed her dishes in the sink and started shuffling through a pile of papers on the counter. "Yes, I hope these are okay."

Patsy returned to the table and placed a few pieces of paper down, "Oh yes, you look lovely. You can have them, they suit you much more than they suit me" As Delia started to protest, she added, " And I won't take no for an answer. "

"Now these papers contain most of the information about the Spanish exchange, I'd hoped you would go through them with me, as a nurse, this will affect you the most and I'd quite like your opinion on the arrangements." 

Delia nodded, she didn't really like imagining how this would work out, Spain was a completely different environment, and where would they stay? She couldn't imagine them putting up around a hundred nurses, half of which would be on the night shift, in a 5 star hotel. Still, there's only one way to find out. Her thoughts were soon interrupted, 

"So, we're not going to send all the nurses at once as there needs to be some left to run the hospital and show the Spanish nurses how things are done, as they may not be the same. We'll send you in two lots of 45, and then a third lot of 13." 

Delia nodded, it seemed sensible enough so far, "But why not split the group of 13 up between the others?" She asked as Patsy came to sit next to her with the papers. "These will be the older nurses, taken by Ms Foster. I'll take the first group over, " she slid a piece of paper away from the rest. It had the first list of nurses on it, 

Good, Delia thought to herself, not only would Ms Mount be going over with her!!! But Trixie and Barbara would be as well. Me Mount noticed her smiling at the list, "I have to admit, I did have quite a bit of influence as to who'd be under my supervision." She smirked.

"You mean you chose me?!" Delia blushed,"Well you're an excellent Nurse, who else would I take?" Patsy shrugged, "Now, I need you to help me choose accommodation and various other arrangements."

The pair worked tirelessly for an hour or two, laughing when Delia spilled some gossip about tension between various nurses before Patsy placed them in the same room or same ward in Spain. "You're not going to leave them like that are you?" Delia giggled, "I don't see why I shouldn't," Patsy smirked, faking ignorance, which just led to them bursting into fits of laughter all over again. 

Gracie arrived home as the two were still working, she hovered in the kitchen doorway watching them. Jealousy shot through her, Delia should have been shagged and shipped home by now, why was she still here.

As they were putting all the papers back together Patsy placed her hand on top of Delia's, who immediately stopped the laughter, and felt butterflies in her stomach. She lifted her eyes and they connected with the blue of Patsy's. This action was enough to still both girls and drive each of them wild on the inside....

"Well isn't this nice," Gracie said strolling into the room, "I expected that you would have left by now darling," she commented placing her keys down and kissing Patsy on the cheek, "I was hoping to talk to Patsy about some stuff." She knew full well how to make someone feel utterly uncomfortable and unwanted. 

"Of course, I err, I was just about to head off anyway." Delia smiled nervously. The warm feeling she'd just had was completely gone. As Delia stood up and went to leave the kitchen, Gracie noticed she had Patsy's clothes on. 

"Did you two sleep together?" She asked a little angrily "Am I interrupting some kind of post sex bonding session?" Delia flushed an incredibly dark colour, before scurrying out of the room. 

"Gracie what are you doing?!" Patsy whispered harshly, "You kick her out and then you ask her something like that, you know I like her, are you trying to ruin this?" Patsy started after Delia, "Whatever you wanted to say, it can wait, I need to drive her home".

She swiped her keys off the table, "I'll give you a lift Delia, come on." She smiled passing her in the hall, "Whatever that idiot wants," she said her angry eyes flicking towards the kitchen where Gracie was, "it can wait"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also had some surgery, which held some 'complications' but I'm okay now :)


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie flopped onto Delia's bed, "Trixie get off, I need to sleep." she sighed. "No, you need to come out with me and Barbara. You clearly know nothing of you what's best for you since the woman you have been lusting after pretty much threw herself at you and you turned her down." Delia crossed her arms and huffed, "It's weird, I felt like I was cheating on Jenna." 

"Sweetie, she cheated on you..."

Barbara and Trixie shared a look across the room, "But you are still attracted to her right?" Barbara queried. "Of course! She's gorgeous." Trixie grinned, "I think you need to head back over to her house, it is what you've dreamt of for a while and besides she clearly wants you." Delia considered her words and crossed the room, "I don't think I could just show up at her house, we barely know each other, what reason would I give." 

Barbara squealed, "Trust us this is definitely a good idea, if you show up at her door looking good enough, she won't care why you're there." Trixie smirked, "Come on, let us dress you up, please." Trixie begged. The girls grinned at each other as Delia nodded. 

"Come on Patsy don't be like this, I haven't ruined things between you two. I have yet to meet a woman that you can't bed." Patsy continued to ignore Gracie as she poured some wine a little roughly. "Why do you care so much anyway?" Gracie challenged eyeing up the red head suspiciously. 

"I don't care," she paused, collecting her thoughts, "I'm a little pissed off because you did that to deliberately sway the bet in your direction."

Gracie's shrill laugh rang out, "The Patience Mount I know wouldn't let that stand in her way." Patsy paused,

"Why do you care so much, are you jealous?" Patsy's lips curled into a small smile.  
"I most certainly am not, I'll tell you what, let's double the bet."

Patys nodded "Ok, £100 and I've got 5 days." 

Someone rang the doorbell, "I'll get it," Gracie said rising, "Oh and Patsy," she paused at the door frame "after you sleep with Delia, don't forget to mention that it was you who screwed her girlfriend. girls love that." Patsy stared open mouthed, "How did you-" but Gracie had disappeared to answer the door.

Gracie opened the door to see Delia Busby stood on the steps of their house, dressed in highly inappropriate clothing for the weather. "I assume you're here for Patsy" Gracie said raking her eyes up and down the woman in front of her, "Pity" she smirked stepping aside to allow Delia to step into the house. She hung back and watched the smaller woman's retreating form with approval, "Now I know what Patsy sees in her," she smiled to herself.

"Gracie, who is it?" Patsy called lifting her head only to freeze at the sight a mere a few steps away. 

Delia stood in the middle of the kitchen, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She was dressed in a black skin tight top that finished mid stomach and stretched across her chest fittingly. The skirt matched, equal to it's partner in it's ability to cling to skin, it finished low thigh but was slit up the side. 

Barbara and Trixie had spent a long time making Delia look stunning, most of it used to making her hair contain the correct amount of waves. 

"Look just say that you're going out clubbing with us and you just had an idea about Spain you had to tell her before you forgot." Trixie uttered in irritation as she ushered Delia out of the cab, 

"And if you're not out in 15 minutes we'll assume the plan has succeeded and go on without you." Barbara added suggestively. 

And so as Delia stood there Patsy's eyes wandered over her body and took in her tight curves and exposed skin. Delia blushed as Patsy still continued to stare and coughed nervously. 

"Delia...." Patsy whispered breathlessly. She started to compose herself, "I'm sorry for staring, you err, you look beautiful. What can I do for you?"

"I had some thoughts about Spain and we were passing, so I thought I'd tell you before I forgot." Delia said shyly. 

"We?" Patsy queried, her brow furrowing.

"Trixie, Barbara and I, we thought we'd go out tonight, have some fun." Delia said relaxing a little, was Patsy jealous?

"Why didn't you just text me Delia?" Patsy a chuckled getting up from her place at the table. "I didn't think of that," Delia stuttered this was not going to plan, she gathered some courage, reminded of the expression on Patsy's face as she'd entered the room. "Why? Are you not happy to see me?" She teased. She took a deep breath as Patsy protested and placed a hand on the taller woman's arm. Patsy smiled down at her, "In fact I'm very glad you're here" here.

Gracie watched the altercation from the hall, Patsy had clearly said something funny as Delia laughed delicately and swept her hair back. The pair chatted away, locking eyes and holding stares and slowly touching each other more and more. Gracie watched angrily as Patsy leant down to whisper something to Delia and she visibly shivered at the intimacy. What was she doing? She knew something that Patsy had done that would ruin the way the Welsh woman viewed her forever, she spied Patsy's bag on the floor by the door and went over. As she scrolled through Patsy's contact list her eyes came to settle on the number she'd hoped she'd find. She hit call and walked out of ear shot of the others. 

"Jenna? Hi. This is Gracie Martin, a friend of Patsy Mount's, perhaps we could have lunch tomorrow and discuss a few things"

Upon finishing her phone call, Gracie returned her phone and headed back to the kitchen. She couldn't hear voices anymore, and so assuming that Delia had left while she was at the back of the house, she stepped back into the kitchen. Delia had not left, and was in fact sat on their kitchen counter being kissed forcefully by Patsy. Gracie turned on her heal, no longer caring about the bet , just wanting this Welsh woman gone!

Delia wrapped her legs around the waist in front of her and used it to pull Patsy closer still. Patsy moaned at the intimacy and passion currently being shared between them, her own hands were on the small of Delia's back and in her hair. Patsy pulled away breathless, 

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," she said touching Delia's face gently. Delia smiled down at Patsy, happy that the counter left her in a higher position than the red head.

"Do you need to go out with you're friends?" Patsy asked hopefully. Delia shook her head and grabbed a fist full of Patsy shirt bringing her in for her another kiss. Patsy's hand made it's way to Delia's thigh and worked it's way up the slit, the others hand attempting to get under her top. 

"Delia, if you want to take this further I'm going to need you're help, because you're clothes are too tight for me to get under." 

Delia hopped down and looked up at Patsy, twirling the ends of her hair gently between her fingers,

"What kind of woman do you take me for Patience? I am not going to be taken on your kitchen counter." 

Patsy cocked her head and laughed at the comment, 

"Perhaps the bedroom would be more to your liking?" She asked kissing Delia gently.

"Perhaps it would," Delia whispered as she pulled Patsy close into a deeper kiss.

Patsy broke free and grabbed Delia's hand pulling her up the stairs.. She paused outside the door to her room, "Are you sure you want to do this Delia?" She asked hesitantly. Delia nodded and took a deep breath, this was why she'd come here in the first place. Patsy pushed the door open and sat on the bed before pulling Delia into her lap. They shared a brief kiss before Patsy set to work.

"You were right, this is much better than the kitchen counter." Delia gasped, as Patsy's hands began to wander.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia spends the day with Patsy plus there's beef

Delia woke up with tight curves wrapped around her. She couldn't believe last night had happened, images flashed through her mind, Patsy's tongue exploring her body and the way her toned thighs held Delia still as she climaxed. She truly was a work of art.

Patsy's eyes crinkled as she stirred and yawned,

"Morning beautiful" Patsy mumbled, "Last night was amazing,"

Delia grinned "Yeah,"

Patsy ran her hands over Delia's hip and let it rest on her upper thigh making Delia shiver. Patsy definitely knew what she was doing when it came to women.

"Fancy some breakfast? We could take a walk to a little cafe of I could make something?" Patsy asked.

"I'm not very hungry but I'd have some coffee"

Patsy stepped out of bed and as she walked over to her wardrobe Delia blushed heavily at seeing her naked.

"Oh sorry, usually people in my bed are more than happy to see me like this." 

Delia looked away.

"Oh, Delia I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, erm, but do you have a nighty or something I can wear? My clothes from last probably wouldn't be appropriate."

Patsy nodded and threw her an oversized flannel shirt.

\--

Delia sat at the kitchen island opposite Patsy, each with a coffee in hand.

"I'm glad you came last night Delia, I had a great time."

"Me too"

"Let me go grab my laptop, and maybe we can take a quick look at the Spain trip and then we can make pancakes."

"Pancakes? Why pancakes?" Delia giggled.

"It seems like a fun thing we could do together and besides they taste really nice." Patsy said standing up and heading towards the door, "And also it gives me an excuse to keep you around longer" She said winking and leaving the room. Almost as soon as she went upstairs Gracie padded downstairs, 

"You guys seemed to have a good time last night, I mean it certainly sounded like it." Gracie sneered, it appeared that her only life purpose was to make Delia uncomfortable in every situation possible. Delia coughed self-consciously and sipped her coffee.

"Sorry to make you uncomfortable darling, usually Patsy's women don't hang around long enough for me to talk to so I'm a bit out of habit." Delia blushed again and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, she really hoped Patsy would be back soon. "Oh and you may want to get dressed properly sweetie, I have a friend coming over soon so I don't want things to get too awkward."

Delia nodded "Oh ok-kay, who is it that's coming?"

"Just a friend of mine and Patsy's you probably wouldn't know her" Gracie grinned fiendishly, this was all working out in her favour. 

"Okay, well this is quite a long shirt, I'll just stay like this" Delia smiled, "I'm sure your friend won't mind." 

"No.....I'm sure she won't" Gracie was practically getting off on the situation she'd arranged. Patsy soon appeared back at the door waving her laptop. She kissed Delia as she sat back down and Gracie flinched and turned away, "Well I'm going to go get changed out of my pijamas if you won't."

"I hope Gracie wasn't too rude," Patsy asked. "No, don't worry she was fine" 

\--

"YAY!!" Delia shouted as she successfully flipped a pancake "That's the first time I've ever managed that!" Patsy laughed and held out the plate that Delia then slid the pancake onto. She then grabbed Delia's hips and pulled her into a kiss, as she started to deepen it, Delia pulled away, "Hey! We must finish the pancakes first!" Delia exclaimed before turning back to the stove which Patsy reacted to by wrapping her arms around Delia which made it harder for cook but she didn't really care. 

"Finished! We made quite a lot, shall we invite Gracie to eat with us?" Patsy asked running her hands down Delia's arms and placing a kiss on her lips. Delia nodded "Okay, but she says she has a friend coming over?" 

Patsy nodded, "Oh she always has women over, we can invite her and then when this girl arrives she can disappear or her they can both join us." 

"I smell pancakes!" Gracie said coming through the door "Any for me?" Patsy laughed and nodded "Yes, we made plenty." 

They were all on their second pancake when the doorbell rang, Gracie smirked and went to get it. 

"Do you know who it is coming over?" Delia asked, but Patsy just shrugged, clueless. Soon Gracie was back and smiling intensely, "Patience, Delia, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

A slim blonde woman stepped into the room, her grey eyes were painfully familiar to Delia and she stopped breathing, how could this be right? Patsy recognised this women but didn't know where from, until she heard Delia gasp.

Gracie smirked, "Patsy, Delia this is Jenna, Jenna, Patsy and Delia." The breath escaped from everyone in the room apart from Gracie. The familia welsh voice escaped Jenna's lips "Oh my god!" Delia stood up, "I think I'm going to be sick" She gasped before pushing past the women and rushing into the toilet. Patsy went to follow her but Gracie blocked her. Jenna ran her hands through her blonde waves, "Patience Mount," she laughed "I came to talk to you." Patsy looked shocked, what could this woman possibly have to say to her?

"Gracie tells me you're after my Delia. Now I know, Delia doesn't want to ever speak to me, but she will eventually come to her senses and take me back. Until then, I guess you can have your go with her, but I wonder what would happen if I told her the truth about you and me and that night she caught me cheating." Panic struck through Patsy "Please, don't, I care about her a great deal, this would ruin everything" Patsy begged. Gracie frowned, she'd never seen Patsy this distraught before. "Well me and Gracie have an idea, you're both very attractive women, why don't the three of us have a little fun one night, and I'll keep my mouth shut about that night." 

Patsy stared, defeated, could this situation get any worse, all she wanted was Delia. Patsy exhaled and rubbed her face. "Okay," She whispered,"Deal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read, I'll do it tmmr. But in the meantime, it's been like 6 months, but here's the next chappy!!!!!


End file.
